Coming to rest: behind the scenes of sudrian railways
by gwrbrony13
Summary: Let me tell you a tale about Sodor's famous railways. A new branchline is under construction just a few miles southwest of the Ballahoo tunnels, and a disaster during construction sets back work considerably. The engines learn that fame doesn't always mean you have the most to say or do, as we learn of the engines that never got the limelight in the TVs or RWS. I do not own T&F.
1. Coming to rest: behind the scenes of sud

**Prolouge: Opening the eyes of an elder.**

Edward slowly opened one eye, staring at the yard that lay sprawled out to the left of him. Coaches and trucks all in the sidings ready to be taken to wherever they were needed(although the latter made it harder than it needed to be on a much too frequent basis for the old engines liking, that is, for the others!)Yawning as he awoke from his slumber. His bright blue coat was no match in beauty to the multi coloured sky above him, beckoning him to casually briefly drift off into his dreamscape for just another hour, Charlie Jr wouldn't be here until then. He just stifled a chuckle, trying not to awaken the A0 pacific and L&YR class 25 two lines across, flanking him on either side, as he remembered the man's father, singing atop his cab as they impatiently waited for a connection with a bus all knew well by the name of Bertie.

Tidmouth was such a nice place in the morning, with the sun reflecting off the coat of a green engine returning for a short break from the busy schedules that constantly kept the engines on their wheels, so to speak, after hauling the islands most famous goods train. He pulled up beside Edward, between him and James, with a demeanour much unlike any one Edward had seen him in prior.

The black five had sweat running down his face, his cheeks where redder than James's paintwork, and his face was contorted with panic, shame, horror, anger, and something unusually for the gentle giant, total and unrivaled FEAR. When he noticed Edward was awake and beside him, he looked at the blue engine through eyes that told that everything was far from well for the poor engine, but before Edward could enquire about his distress, Henry said something that made the situation far too clear, almost tearing up from the pressure of the scenario he was in...

"There's been an accident." He sobbed

Edward could only look at his friend, mouth agape in agoEdward slowly opened one eye, staring at the yard that lay sprawled out to the left of him. Coaches and trucks all in the sidings ready to be taken to wherever they were needed(although the latter made it harder than it needed to be on a much too frequent basis for the old engines liking, that is, for the others!)Yawning as he awoke from his slumber. His bright blue coat was no match in beauty to the multi coloured sky above him, beckoning him to casually briefly drift off into his dreamscape for just another hour, Charlie Jr wouldn't be here until then. He just stifled a chuckle, trying not to awaken the A0 pacific and L&YR class 25 two lines across, flanking him on either side, as he remembered the man's father, singing atop his cab as they impatiently waited for a connection with a bus all knew well by the name of Bertie.

Tidmouth was such a nice place in the morning, with the sun reflecting off the coat of a green engine returning for a short break from the busy schedules that constantly kept the engines on their wheels, so to speak, after hauling the islands most famous goods train. He pulled up beside Edward, between him and James, with a demeanour much unlike any one Edward had seen him in prior.

The black five had sweat running down his face, his cheeks where redder than James's paintwork, and his face was contorted with panic, shame, horror, anger, and something unusually for the gentle giant, total and unrivaled FEAR. When he noticed Edward was awake and beside him, he looked at the blue engine through eyes that told that everything was far from well for the poor engine, but before Edward could enquire about his distress, Henry said something that made the situation far too clear, almost tearing up from the pressure of the scenario he was in...

"There's been an accident." He sobbed

Edward could only look at his friend, mouth agape in agony when he realised why his freind was so distressed.


	2. Panic in little Tidmouth

Henry jittered in place as he anxiously waited for Edward's crew to arrive. An accident had taken place earlier that night, and henry had seen it. His crew had lit Edward's fire in preparation for the long trip to the site to help with the rescue. He was fed up of waiting, a friend was in trouble, and he needed to help before that friend fell to an ugly demise. The images of what he had seen plastered his mind. Plaguing his thoughts as he waited, growing snappy and inpatient with Edward and his crew. Sure, he understood the fact that people, unlike him or the other engines, needed about twelve hours of sleep, and they could be sluggish if awoken before this was over. He had felt it many times himself, yet he thought that the seriousness of the scenario would prompt a more rapid response. Edward, was also worried, Henry had, albeit rather hastily in the vain hope that it would help them move to help faster. It didn't. Both engines where so distressed, that the others where on the brink or being stirred by the two hissing engines. What Henry had to tell Edward was upsetting, to say the least. An older engine, one who had been brought in only recently, but both cared for greatly, with the construction of a line breaking off from the main a few miles away from the Ballahoo tunnels. As such the line wasn't 100% finished as of yet, and some of the bridges and embankments whereby stable for any more than a engine like Edward. This had been the engines downfall.

By the time the crew did arrive, Gordon, James and Percy (whom was being comforted by a unsure Edward) had been woken by the noisy thought hissing steam frustratedly. Because the rescue was urgent, and Edward was struggling to get up steam quickly, Henry frantically pulled him and the breakdown train up to Ballahoo junction, the newly constructed station for the line. Despite the obvious danger Edward was thinking quietly to himself, absorbed in his thoughts. "Why did Henry even bother to bring me?" He thought "All I've been is dead weight so far, and it can't be that bad that they need two engines for cleanup."

Suddenly, Henry stopped. Edward now understood why Henry needed him to come. The stainer engine was simply too heavy to run over the lightly lain lines. Henry whistled and moved out of Edwards way. He ran around the train so he could push it to the site and set off as fast as he dared over the short distance to the crash. Henry looked at the area that, about half a mile from the mainline, he could see an engine on its side. Images once again clouded his smokebox, the screams of agony, the escaping steam coming from a massive tear along the side of the smokebox where it had roughly hit a nearby tree, and the trucks piled up behind in a mountain of fiery wooden debree . while the ones still intact where then, and even now, laughing like demons. Henry scowled at them, before looking at Edward as he reached ground zero, twisted metal and wood littering the area. It was horrible. He swore he heard the K2 burst into tears as the salvage begun.


	3. Fast awakening

Henry rushed towards Crovans gate in a blind panic, Oakley stood on the flatbed behind with his tender on another and several parts that where severed from his cold, lifeless body in two other trucks. Edward had been left at the crash scene with one of the branch's residents to clean up what was left and begin to repair the damaged line, however, he hadn't been much use though due to his current state of mind. Neither was Henry really, he would have let Edward take him as he knew it would have eased his mind, but Henry was faster, more efficient, and too rapped up in his own thoughts to realise where he was. He only realised where he was when he was two miles away, and had to rapidly decrease speed for the points into the works. He clattered into the yard with a terrible screech as his wheels rattled over the rails. The green five awoke a sleeping Wendell as he whistled loud and long to signify his arrival and get the workmen's attention. The works diesel made his way over from his shed groggily.

"Henry I thought I already told you I'm sure your tires will... DEAR BRUSH OAKLEY WHAT IN THE NAME OF ROBERT STEVENSON HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF!?"

"Wendel, this is no time for jokes or messing about!"snarled Henry as he began to run round his train "Oakley derailed near Ballahoo junction, he came off pretty bad, as you can see, and you screaming and waking everyone up from here to Vickarston is not helping!"

The two bustled inside, Henry pushing Oakley on his flatbed ahead of him, a million thoughts going through his head, would Oakley survive, would the railway struggle without him providing extra help on the suburban survives, how would they cope? He felt extremely pressured by these thoughts, and was about to dash away back to Tidmouth to seek comfort from is colleges, when Henry gasped.

Oakley had opened his eyes.

"Morni'n lad" he said painfully, then he looked at his bruised, battered boiler. "Outch, that's gonna sting in the morning" he sighed heavily as he noticed Henry's horrified look of despair and distaste at the statement."Well, I've seen a lot worse in my time." He said reassuringly "once I heard of an engine who went through ripping his wheels clean off. I believe it was on your old Mid Sodor Railway, happens to their No 2 I believe, he still ran afterwards though. Could still be a heck of a lot worse!"

"As a generator might add." Muttered Henry. "Well, I'd love to stay, I really would, but I need to get back to Tidmouth, sorry Oakley"

"Don't worry Henry" counselled Wendel "we'll do what we can for him."

"I agree, you best get back now, we need a big engine to take up the slack that I've caused by trying to rush home, and what happens if one of their main motive powers is out of action huh? Well we'll be screwed." Oakley added, stifling a chuckle. And with that, Henry left.

It was going to be a long winter season.


End file.
